MAP11: Terror Core (Doom 64)
MAP11: Terror Core is the eleventh map of Doom 64. The sky is a purple dark storm like sky. The goal to this level is connecting bridges, fighting lots of Hell knights and unlocking keys. The environment is set in some castle gardens which have demonic decorations. Unpredictable sounds of thunder playing are sure to strike terror in the core of those who play it, along with the various ambushes. It uses the music track "Aspects Of The Vile" by Aubrey Hodges, creepy atmospheric sound similar to the music in MAP09: Even Simpler. 100% Completion Enemies #zombies #imps #nightmare imps #demons #spetres #lost souls #cacodemons #hell knights #barons of hell Secrets # When the level begins, turn around and open the wall behind you for a Berserk pack and secret #1. # Eventually, you will be teleported to a platform with the yellow key. Grab the key, then, before you fall off, look to your right. You should see a switch on the opposite wall high above the ground. You have to run off the platform and hit the switch with the Right-C button while in mid-air. This may take a few tries. After the switch has been hit, go back to the teleporter that took you to the platform, and you will see a new passage that has opened to the left. Go through here and you'll see a Soul sphere across the gap. You might have to use "strafe-running" to get enough speed to clear the gap though. In this version of Doom, you run fastest when going diagonally, so run diagonally at the gap by pressing Up on the control stick while strafing in that direction while holding the Run button. # After you open the yellow door, you'll be in a long green hallway that corners to the right, and becomes a decending staircase. Kill the enemies here, then go to the top step of the stairs, which is at a 45 angle. When you pass over this 45 degree line from the bottom up, you open a wall at the end of the hallway on the left side, on the little ledge. So activate the wall, and dash across the ledge to the now open room. From this room, jump to the ledge on the opposite side of the hall with a little running start. On this ledge is a hallway that leads back to the yellow key room, and to a Megaarmor, provided you can jump the gap. (See secret #2 for how to "strafe-run") # After getting the red key, fall off the ledge here, then walk back towards the first main room, going past the hole where you can see the Barons and Hell Knights, across the L-shaped bridge, past the staircase on your right, and eventually reaching the door back to the room. When you open this door, you will see another door far ahead of you open in unison. Just run forward full speed to get to the room before it closes, and grab the Rocket Launcher. (you must actually collect it) es:MAP11: Terror Core (Doom 64) Category:Doom 64 levels Terror Core (Doom 64)